


neither can live

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: tumblr au meme [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: this hurt like all 3 of my feelings to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His daughter has the misfortune of a paranoid father and a birthday at the end of July. //started as part of the AU meme but got too long to go with the others//</p>
            </blockquote>





	neither can live

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt that killed me: OK like another delphi chosen one au where it's voldemort that kills bellatrix and tries to kill her bc of the original "power the dark Lord knows not" prophecy referring to her and she like grows up in Harry's year

**paranoia**

1) Bella glows. He knows everyone says such nonsense about pregnant women but with her, it is true. She radiates with magic, more so than usual. It fills him with pride, to think of his heir as the cause of it.

The child will be magnificent. It already is.

2) He feels the stirring power within her, the press of the growing life against his palm where Bella holds his hand against her stomach. She’s beaming, as if the child she has not yet even laid eyes on is the most important, most wonderful thing in this world.

(He remembers when she looked at him like that. He tries not to dwell on that idiotic thought. But it’s there, somewhere in the back of his mind.)

3) Rodolphus congratulates Bellatrix on what will be an exceptionally powerful child, he is sure. It isn’t directed at him, but it is within his hearing. He remarks that the child surely will surprise them all with its gifts.

( _A power the Dark Lord knows not_ , whispers a dreadful voice in his head. He pushes it out, but it sinks like lead into his stomach, and stays there, and grows.)

4) When Bellatrix goes into labour two weeks early, he sees all his worst fears come to life infront of his eyes.

“Don’t worry, my lord,“Narcissa tells him softly, more companionable than he’s ever allowed, than she’s ever dared. In a way, they are family, afterall.”Two weeks is nothing. They will be perfectly fine.“

He stares at her for a few seconds before realising she thinks he is afraid _for_ the child, not of what it might mean.

(”Born as the seventh month dies,”he whispers, as he stares down at the child. Bellatrix goes rigid, glances away from their daughter.”What did you say?”

“Nothing,”he lies, but he thinks she understood fullwell.)

5) It seems almost a coincidence, the way she stands between him and the crib. It could be, if it weren’t for the look in her eyes.”I won’t let you hurt her.“

She can’t bring herself to say _kill_. Can’t fully understand how things have gotten this far. She loved him. She _loves_ him. She doesn’t believe this is real. She can’t believe this is real.

“Defying me is not helping your case, Bella.“ He says it kindly, and for the first time she understands why his enemies call him mad.

**fall**

1) “Step aside,“he says. Her wand is in her hand, her chin jutting defiantly as she stares him straight in the eyes.”I won’t.“

“Bella.“ It’s a warning. It’s a plea.”Stand aside, Bella.“

She has never disobeyed him before. Some small part of him is surprised when the curses start flying.

2) They are almost evenly matched, know eachother far too well to take the other by surprise. They’ve fought together often enough, side by side, back to back, the presence of the other a reassurance.

He thinks of none of those battles as he takes a step to the side, as she mirrors him, as her arm swoops gracefully to balance the thrust of her wand hand, as they move in synch.

He thinks of her wedding, when she turned from her new husband and stepped into his arms, and they twirled through the ballroom as if the night were theirs.

He wonders why they’ve only danced the once.

3) “It has to be done,“he says, willing her to understand.”Just stand aside.“

“You’ll have to kill me, then,“she grits out, throwing another curse his way.

He briefly wonders when she started shooting _Avadas_. Then again, it’s nothing else but what he taught her: If your opponent is stronger, make sure to kill him right away.

He has taught her everything she knows, afterall.

4) He has trained her almost too well but in the end, a curse soars through her defenses, right under her outstretched arm. He catches her as she falls, holds her for just a moment before carefully lowering her body to the ground.

“I’m sorry,“he says, as he kneels next to her and brushes the hair out of her face.”I truly am.“

(It doesn’t stop him from turning his wand on their daughter.)

5) Rodolphus fears for their lord when he feels the stinging pain in his arm, when the Mark begins to fade. He never forgives himself for not thinking of Bella first, or little Delphie, but in that moment, he does not know, and he runs, thinking to come to the Dark Lord’s aid.

He stands in the nursery, mind refusing to make sense of what his eyes are seeing. Finally, he picks up the crying baby and goes.

(Narcissa puts the pieces together much faster than him. Pain and terror and grief war behind her eyes but she knows there is no time for that.”I’ll go to Dumbledore.“

It’s a sign of the gravity of it all that no one protests.)

**allies**

1) “He’ll return,“Dumbledore says. Narcissa nods, eyes closed for the briefest of moments, to will back the tears. There will be time to mourn when Delphie’s safe.”I know. It’s why I’m here.“

When he explains to her about the blood magic, the protection of love her sister laid on the baby, there is the smallest hint of something like surprise on his face, and she wants to slam her shaking fists into his face, wants to scream _Of course Bella loved, you fool_.

She doesn’t. Bella loved like she fought - absolutely, fiercely, without compromise. And Narcissa finds she fights like she loves - cautiously, yes, but not any less fierce for it.

2) She lets him set up wards around Malfoy Manor, lets him do whatever it takes to keep her family safe. Lets him think of how to foil the Dark Lord’s return while she thinks of tucking in Delphie and Draco, while she tries to get some food into stony-faced Rodolphus who hasn’t said a word since he showed up on her doorstep with his wife’s daughter and said, tonelessly,”Bella’s dead.“

3) Lucius bribes and threatens and sweet-talks at the Ministry, and Dumbledore does his part, too. (They don’t question why. They know he must have some plan with their little girl, with the child hailed as the Wizarding World’s saviour, but for now all they can do is follow his path. They’ll protect her from him, later, but they need him.)

Rodolphus’s hearing is really only a farce, only so the Wizengamot can hear the story first hand, and goggle at the Girl Who Lived.

4) “We were trying to escape him.” The lie comes to him easily, and he cannot believe he once thought that man their saviour. Renouncing him feels as right as Delphie’s weight in his arms.”We wanted no part of what he was doing. He must have realised we were starting to break out of his control.”

He wets his lips, looks down at the sleeping baby, the scar across her forehead like lightning.”He killed my wife. He tried to kill our daughter. He’s gone.“

They believe him. They so desperately _want_ to believe him. He is cleared of all charges. No one raises any doubts about any part of his story.

(”Your mama loves you,”he whispers to the baby that night, and allows himself to cry.)

5) “Here to gloat?“Rodolphus snaps as soon as he opens the door and sees who stands there. Sirius shakes his head sadly, reaches out to place a hand on Rodolphus’s trembling shoulder.”I’m here to offer my condolences. And see my cousins, if I may.“

Rodolphus steps aside, a gesture towards the nursery, where the babies sleep side by side in what used to be Draco’s cot and is now theirs. Cissa wants them close, and safe, and never alone. She gets up at the sight of her cousin. She hasn’t been in a room with him in six years.

He’s by her side before she can form a coherent sentence, and it’s hard to say who’s holding up whom as they sob.

(”Dromeda would like to come by, too,”he says as he leaves, and Narcissa simply nods. One sister she can get back, at least.)

**rise**

1) Delphie sleeps curled against Draco as Kreacher explains to Sirius what truly befell Regulus. With what happened to poor Miss Bella, he knows good Master Regulus would want him to know. And Master Sirius is no longer a disgrace, Miss Cissy welcomes him into her home. Kreacher thinks it is best to tell.

2) Delphie’s taking her first steps, falling into Rodolphus’s arms over and over and over, pulling herself up again and again, as Dumbledore finds the first Horcrux and destroys it.

3) Delphie and Draco whiz in circles around their fathers on their new kiddy brooms, laughing with glee, shrieking with excitement, never knowing that Barty Crouch Jr has just found his master again, and the world will soon be filled with far less laughter.

4) Delphie and Draco sit in his bedroom, discussing in whispers what they have overheard. The Longbottoms and the Potters came with Uncle Sirius tonight, and then things always are worth hearing.

Tonight, they almost wish they hadn’t. They knew of the Dark Lord, of course, but he always seemed like something out of a fairytale. Now he’s real, and he’s a threat.

(”It’ll be fine,“Delphie says, and she believes it.”Papa won’t let anything happen to us.“)

5) She has just gotten her Hogwarts letter when Auntie Cissa and Papa sit her down and explain why no one else can talk to snakes. They know Dumbledore has no qualms about telling her, so they make sure she understands it all. (Not about Horcruxes and prophecies. About her mother’s love, and how blood alone doesn’t make family.)

She has only one question when they finish.”You’re still my papa, aren’t you?“

**chosen  
**

1) “We have to fight him,“Harry says, now that they’re sitting in the Hogwarts Express together, looking at his friends imploringly. Padma, Parvati, and Pansy remain silent. Neville nods vigiorously. Draco looks at his cousin uncertainly. He’s the only one who knows the full truth. Delphie swallows hard and grasps his hand,”If anyone fights him, Harry, it’ll be me. I’m prophesied to do so.“

“Then we’ll stick with you, every step of the way,“he says, matter-of-factly. It’s no surprise when the Hat instantly sticks him into Gryffindor.

2) “You cannot be serious.“ Rodolphus is the first to speak, looking at the others as if sure he somehow must have misheard Dumbledore. Everyone else is in utter shock, too.”You can’t truly mean to sacrifice my daughter.“

“With all due respect,“Dumbledore says, old eyes a sad little twinkle,”I don’t see any other way. And it would do well for you to remember she isn’t really your daughter.“

Rodolphus launches forward to punch him, but Sirius makes it there, first, knocking the Headmaster out of his chair. Lucius and Andromeda take a moment to hesitate before pulling him off.

(”You’re her father in every sense that matters,”Cissa says, later, after she’s fixed Sirius’s knuckles, and a drink for herself and Rodolphus.”We’ll figure this out. Don’t worry.”)

3) “Have you seen her?“the Dark Lord asks. Severus nods, but does not say anything, not until pressed further.”Does she look like her? Does she look like Bella?“

There’s the same poorly disguised wistfullness in his voice even after all these years, and Severus feels the bile rise in his throat, knowing he might have ended as pathetic, thanking his lucky stars that he and Lily have talked things through, and he has moved past his ways, and he can wish her and James well, truly.

“She looks exactly like her,“he offers, no inflection to his voice. Voldemort closes his eyes, only for a few seconds, as if blinded by the thought.”Of course she does. Of course.“

4) “I know this is a lot to take in,“Dumbledore tells her, gently, as he offers her another lemon drop.”It must be very difficult.“

 _And neither can live will the other survives._ It rings in her head. She doesn’t take the proffered sweet. _  
_

“It’s not,“she lies, or maybe she isn’t lying. She doesn’t know herself.”He killed my mum. It’s not hard to picture killing him.“

Dumbledore gives her a pitying smile.”Ah, but he is your father.“

“He’s _not_.“ Ice in her voice, ice in her eyes, hands shaking and clenched into fists.”I have a father. His name is Rodolphus Lestrange, and I’d thank you to remember that.“

She leaves the room, head held high and jaw set defiantly.

(She manages to keep up pretenses until she can crawl into Draco’s bed and curl up against him like they did when they were little. She’s allowed to cry, here, where she’s just Delphie, and not some Chosen One.)

5) She doesn’t want to kill him. Not because he’s her father - because he isn’t, even if she can speak to snakes and has his blood. She just doesn’t want to kill _anyone_.

But if she must be either victim or killer, she supposes it’s not the worst thing to avenge her mother.

**blood**

1) She went with Snape without a second thought. Papa trusts him. Only it wasn’t really Snape. The real Snape is a bleeding, quivering, barely concious mess on the ground, and the face of the one who brought her here seems to melt off.

He looks almost like Papa. She takes a few hasty steps back, trips over something on the ground, falls down next to the bound man.

“Papa,“she whispers frantically, freeing him of the gag, pulled away before she can set to work on the ropes.”Papa, what’s happening?“

“Rabastan,“her father snarls, full of hate, through a mouth full of blood.”Rabastan, you filthy traitor.“

The man who brought her here sneers.”Oh, no, brother. I’ve never betrayed our master. Not like you.“

And just like that, she’s face to face with the man who killed her mother. Who tried to kill her.

2) “So,“she says, half a challenge, half the hope that if she keeps him talking someone will have time to come and rescue them.”Now what? We duel? You kill me? The way the prophecy foretold?“

“Prophecies might err,“he says, slowly, as if it pains him to admit. In Parseltongue, which takes her a second to realise. It somehow makes her even angrier.”It doesn’t have to be like that. You could join me.“

3) “You’ll have to kill me, then,“she says, in English, refusing him, all of him, right along with his offer; she’s stubborn and trembling and brave. He tilts his head, looks at her with something that might be anger, might be interest, might be regret.”That’s what Bella said, you know.”

“Don’t talk about her.“ Her hold on her wand tightens. For one moment, she forgets she is thirteen, and he is powerful, and they are destinied to fight to the death. All she can think is that her mother’s name has no place in his mouth.”Don’t even dare to think about her.“

“Foolish little girl,“he says, almost gently.”You don’t know what you’re talking about. You never knew Bella.“

“And whose fault is that, huh?“ She’s blinking furiously against the tears pooling in her eyes.”I hate you. And I bet _she_ ’d hate you, too.“

He rears back as if she slapped him, for just one moment, then his emotionless mask is back. She almost thinks she imagined it.

“Very well,“he says, testily.”I see you won’t join me willingly.“

His wand is in his hand, and Delphie straightens her shoulders, makes herself as tall as she can.”Do your worst, then.“

“Oh, I will,“he says, the wand turning from her to Papa.

4) Draco and Harry are standing among the adults, who are shouting at one another, no one offering a solution. Their hands are linked together, and they’re both shaking, and they feel they should have somehow done more than tell the teachers and parents when Delphie disappeared after dinner.

“She’s okay,“Draco says, and somehow Harry believes him.”I know she is. I’d feel it if she weren’t. She’s okay. There’s still time.“

The boys are the first to notices Kreacher when he appears, and the ones to get the adults to shut up and listen to the elf, who is wringing his hands nervously as they all look at him.”Kreacher can find Miss Delphie. We houseelves have our own magic. Kreacher can help save Miss Delphie.“

(”We want to come,“Harry protests as everyone gets ready to go. He promised he’d stand by her, but now they won’t let him. So he gives Draco someone to hold on to, and knows deep down that Delphie would appreciate that more than throwing himself headlong into danger.)

5) Narcissa slices Rodolphus’s bonds off, and Sirius throws him a wand as he disarms a Death Eater. Then all hell breaks loose in a free-for-all, curses flying haphazardly, bodies dropping left and right.

Delphie wants to reach them and help, but both the Dark Lord and Auntie Dromeda keep shooting hexes her way to keep her out of the fray. She’s useless, just watching, not helping anyone at all.

The fight she alway thought she knew was coming is fought without her.

Until she sees the curse flying at Tonks, and knows her cousin won’t turn in time to block it. She runs, and rams her out of the way with her shoulder, without thinking for a moment what it will mean for her, only knowing that she can’t let this happen.

“Oh,“she says, so softly no one hears, as the bright green light collides with her chest.

**love**

1) She wakes up in their old nursery, only Draco isn’t there and it’s not Auntie Cissa sitting in the rocking chair. She steps closer uncertainly, almost not daring to hope.”Mama? Is that you?“

Bella holds her arms out to her and she sinks onto her lap, burying her face against her neck as her mother buries hers in her hair.”Oh, baby. My sweet little Delphie.“

(They hold onto eachother for a long while, and neither can hold back the tears.)

2) “You can go back,“Bellatrix offers eventually, and Delphie stares at her.”But I - I only just found you, Mama. I don’t want to leave you.“

Her mother looks so sad as she cups her cheeks in her hands.”I know, love. I never wanted to leave you, either. But I didn’t. Not really.“ She touches a finger to Delphie’s chest, right over her heart.”I’m always with you. Right here.“

Delphie sniffles and wipes her eyes.”But I’ll miss you, Mummy.“

“You can stay, of course,“she tells her solemnly.”You can let go, and die.“

Delphie almost accepts. Almost.“But Papa - and Draco - and Tonks’ll think it’s her fault.“

Now Bellatrix is smiling again.”Well, then you’d best run along now, Delphie, wouldn’t you?“

“I love you, Mama,“she whispers, and hugs her tightly.”And I love you, baby.“

3) She arrives back in time to see the Dark Lord fall, mortal and defeated, Narcissa standing over him with tears on her face and fury in her eyes.”You will never hurt my family again,“

And she spits on his corpse, before taking shaky steps towards her niece. Her poor, sweet little niece.

4) She sits up, and there are multiple gasps and shrieks of surprise. She cares for none of them, getting up and racing towards Rodolphus, who is curled up and howling like a wounded animal.

“Papa,“she says,”Papa, I’m all right.“

He looks at her like she’s a revelation, and draws her into his arms, sobbing as he rocks her like a small child, whispering _my baby_ over and over and over, until she almost gets embarrassed.

5) “She will be a truly maginficent witch one day,“Sirius says, as they watch her race Harry to the birthday cake they insisted to share this year, no trace of what she’s been through in her beaming face, save for the scar that’s been there for all those years.

Rodolphus smiles softly.”She already is.“


End file.
